


The Funny feeling

by WilliahMagala



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really it's just fluff, Sanremo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: They won Sanremo and Fabrizio can't figure out what the funy feeling he has in his stomach when he sees Ermal smile is.





	The Funny feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make people feel better, so I hope it will work for you too.

They won. They won Sanremo with a beautiful song about war, terrorism, and peace. The public liked their message. Fabrizio was the happiest man on earth right now. After all the problems they had it was good to win, to show them that they were right to let them participate, that they didn’t plagiate a song Fabrizio wrote, partially. But mostly he was happy for Ermal. Fabrizio didn’t really care about winning, he just wanted to win for Ermal, to see him happy and smile. He had a beautiful smile and should smile all the time, it made Fabrizio’s stomach and heart do funny things. He loved that sensation, even if he didn’t quite understand it.

 

As soon as their name was said Ermal’s smile lighted up the whole room. Or maybe it was just in Fabrizio’s imagination. And then Ermal hugged him. Fabrizio was so good in his arms, he felt safe. Ermal lifted him from the ground in their embrace. Fabrizio didn’t expect that, Ermal was strong, stronger than he expected him to be. The funny feeling in his stomach came back. Their hug lasted a bit longer than usual, longer than when they knew that they could sing. But Fabrizio didn’t complain, he was even a bit disappointed when the host came to them. He didn’t want to let Ermal go, but he had to. He congratulated the other competitors and smiled softly when he saw Ermal’s face when the host gave him the little lion. Fabrizio knew that he was supposed to keep it, but he decided a long time ago that he was going to give it to Ermal. He didn’t care about it and Ermal deserved it more, beside Fabrizio already had one. He also dedicated his win to Libero, he didn’t quite know how he was going to feel about it, but it was important for him, Libero was important for him, he thought about him when he wrote the song, of how he wanted to make the world better for him. For Anita too of course, she was his princess, the only woman in his life before his mother and his sister. But he already dedicated her a song last year. He knew that she was going to be offended but right now he didn’t care. They went backstage and Ermal couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“We won Bizio! We won!”

 

Bizio. Fabrizio loved that nickname so much. Especially the fact that Ermal was the only one to call him like that. From what he saw Ermal didn’t give a lot of nickname, the only one who also had a nickname was Andrea, so it made Fabrizio feel important. It showed that Ermal considered his as a friend, a close friend and it made Fabrizio so happy. What made him even happier was that Ermal continued to hug him and let Fabrizio hug him. He even kissed his cheek and more than once! Fabrizio loved that. And one time in front of the cameras. He also looked at him a lot. What did that mean? And why Fabrizio was so happy that he did it? He would think about it later, first he had to enjoy that he won. And that he was going to represent his country to Eurovision. He had no idea what it was, but he was going to represent Italy and apparently had the chance to spread their message to all Europe and that made him very proud. He hoped he wouldn’t deceive Italy. And Ermal. His obsession of making Ermal proud of him was weird and he couldn’t understand where it came from.

 

A few hours later Fabrizio and Ermal were in Ermal’s room, drinking wine to celebrate their victory. It was calm and nice. They didn’t talk but it was a comfortable silence. Fabrizio liked it. Ermal looked at somewhere in the street, like he was thinking about something.

 

“At Eurovision there’s going be only a few people to understand Italian, how are we going to spread our message?”

 

“You’re not going to suggest translating the song in English right?”

 

Fabrizio was horrified by this option. He was a desperate cause in English, his level was…inexistent. He couldn’t speak English in front of Ermal, he would laugh and make fun of him and think he was ridiculous. This thought scared Fabrizio, he didn’t want Ermal to think that he was ridiculous, and he couldn’t bare it. He was used to Ermal roasting him, he did it too, but it was always harmless and Ermal didn’t really mean it. But this was something else, he couldn’t explain why but it was different. He didn’t think more of his feelings and thoughts about Ermal, that was normal between friends, right?

 

But a month later, he realised something. He saw Ermal laugh at a joke he made, and it hit him. He loved Ermal. Not in the way a friend loves another friend, not in a brotherly way. He was in love with Ermal. He wanted to make him laugh for the rest of their life. He wanted to kiss him, to hug him until their death, to see him being part of his life, of his children life. It explained so much, the funny sensation he had in stomach when Ermal did something, his feeling of safety when they hugged. It was suddenly clear. It was overwhelming, Fabrizio didn’t know how to react. He had to leave, to be alone. He looked at Ermal who was still smiling after laughing and left. He left his living room where they were. He went to his room. His breath was weird, like he couldn’t breathe. What was he supposed to do now? Tell him. He should tell him. But when? After Eurovision probably. Like this it wouldn’t be weird between them on stage after Ermal rejected him. Because he would reject him, he wasn’t attracted to men. Fabrizio was, he already knew that, he knew since he was 15 and had to kiss a boy at a party during the bottle game. He heard a knock on his door. It was Ermal. He knew it, who else could it be?

 

“Come in.”

 

He didn’t know what to say him. How could he justify that he ran away?

 

“Bizio are you okay? You left without any explanation. Are you feeling sick?”

 

Fabrizio looked him. He seemed so worried, Fabrizio felt bad. His mouth worked before his brain.

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

Ermal’s eyes went wide. Shit. Fabrizio was supposed to wait. What was he going to do now?

 

“For how long?”

 

“I don’t know, months I guess. I realised it 10 minutes ago.”

 

Ermal opened his mouth and closed. Of course, he didn’t know what to say, Fabrizio confessed so suddenly and brutally.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer. I just wanted you to know.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

What?

 

“What?”

 

Well that was unexpected.

 

“I’m in love with you. I didn’t know you felt the same, so I said nothing.”

 

Fabrizio didn’t know what to do. Was he supposed to kiss him? Were they together now? What was he supposed to do? He didn’t think Ermal could reciprocate his feelings. He didn’t think much honestly.

 

“So…Can I kiss you?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Ermal seemed very eager to kiss him. And the funny feeling in his stomach was back. Fabrizio, who was sitting on his bed, got up, put his hand on Ermal cheek and kissed him. It felt so natural, so nice. Fabrizio never wanted to stop. And it was just pressing their lips together, what was it going to be when they will do more? He felt Ermal shiver and he probably shivered too. He didn’t know anymore, he could only think of Ermal’s lips on his. They parted away but stayed very closed.

 

“Wow.”

 

Wow indeed. Fabrizio didn’t know what to say. Ermal spoke again.

 

“Can we do it again?”

 

“Of course!”

 

So, they did. They stayed like that, kissing lightly. But still Fabrizio didn’t know, what were they now? He stopped kissing Ermal, who looked lost and sort of sad, like if he didn’t want it to stop. Fabrizio didn’t want it to stop either, but he had to ask, to make things clear.

 

“Ermal, what are we?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Are we dating or?”

 

Ermal blushed lightly, Fabrizio liked this sight, it made Ermal look adorable.

 

“Well yes I guess, if you want to of course.”

 

“I would love to.”

 

They kissed again. It was really nice. And he had a boyfriend now! But he still had some things to make clear.

 

“Do we say it to our fans?”

 

Ermal thought about it, biting his lower lip.

 

“I don’t know…Maybe we can wait a bit?”

 

“As you wish.”

 

And they went back to kissing. Fabrizio truly couldn’t get enough of it. He deepened the kiss, and Ermal sighed/moaned softly, Fabrizio loved this sound, he wanted to hear it more. It was crazy, half an hour ago he was thinking of Ermal as his brother and now they were dating and kissing.  Fabrizio didn’t mind this development at all. They spent the night together, cuddling in Fabrizio’s bed. They didn’t do anything this night, it was too soon, and they had time to do more, nothing was urgent. He really liked having Ermal’s in his arms, his hair tickling his chin and cheeks. Beside Ermal smelt good. He didn’t know where this was going to take them but he couldn’t wait to discover it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you liked it!


End file.
